The very properties which make silicone caulking compounds effective for caulking, make them difficult to apply with an attractive desired result. As silicone caulking compounds are tacky, they tend to stick to a surface. This property helps make an effective moisture seal. However, this same property tends to result in the silicone caulking compound being smeared over the seam or the sealing surface leaving a cosmetically unattractive finish.